happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Las Hormigas
Las Hormigas son uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends Biografia del personaje Son una familia de homigas (una madre hormiga, un bebé, un hijo y una hija). Viven un hormiguero con una puerta en la parte superior. Sniffles es su enemigo, como intenta comerlos en cada episodio que aparecen pero es asesinado. Sniffles ha realizado varias máquinas para atrapar a las hormigas, pero ellos generalmente contraproducentes sobre él. En algunos episodios, Sniffles ha sido muy obsesiva cuando se trata de comerlos. Se las arregló para comer hormigas en un difícil de tragar y la explosión del pasado, pero en A Hard Act to Swallow, rescatar a las otras hormigas las hormigas comen. Para escapar, atan a uno de los vasos sanguíneos de un resfriado, haciendo su pecho explotar. La única vez que un resfriado escapó con comer una hormiga sin ser asesinado fue en el pasado, donde acabar mimos, risas, Lumpy y Toothy murieran volvió a tiempos prehistóricos para asegurarse de que todo era perfecto. Cuando se estaba yendo, vio a una hormiga en un helecho y se lo comió. Sniffles prehistóricos vieron esto y comió una hormiga también. Esto le guste, comenzó el conflicto entre las hormigas y osos hormigueros. Las hormigas de hoy en día, sin embargo, no han muerto todavía. Puede ser engañados fácilmente, como pensaron una vez que una foto de una hormiga en el dedo de Sniffles era una hormiga de verdad. Como resultado, abrieron la puerta a su hormiguero y Sniffles a agarrarlos. En el mismo episodio (Tongue in Cheek), una hormiga Robot destruye su hormiguero. Más tarde en el episodio, usan la piel de Sniffles para construir un nuevo hogar. Lumpy una vez salvó la vida de mama hormiga sin saberlo por pisar accidentalmente la lengua de Sniffles, que lo dejó solo pulgadas de una hormiga. En locuras demostrado que ser religioso, como decían gracia antes de lengua de Sniffles irrumpió en el comedor. Irónicamente, poco después, torturan catarro hasta la muerte. Su hogar es en su mayoría subterránea como se ve en locuras, A difícil de tragar y lengua en la mejilla, aunque en chupar su hogar era una ratonera en la casa de Sniffles. Episodios de Las Hormigas Roles Como Protagonista(s) #Crazy Antics #Tongue Twister Trouble #A Hard Act to Swallow #Suck it Up #Tongue in Cheek Roles Como Secundario(s) TBA Roles de Aparición #Blast from the Past Ocupaciones o Carreras TBA Muertes #Blast from the Past : Deboradas por Sniffles y Sniffles de la Prehistoria. Numero de Muertes Sniffles: 5 (Crazy Antics, Tongue Twister Trouble, A Hard Act to Swallow, Suck it Up, Tongue in Cheek) Trivia : # A pesar de que Sniffles sea su enemigo, tienen actualmente sólo aparecieron en 2 episodios de televisión, aunque no matar o dañar a \Sniffles en el pasado. Esto marca la única vez hasta la fecha donde fue capaz de dañar una hormiga sin ser asesinado un resfriado. # Las hormigas aparecieron dos veces en cada uno la primera y la segunda temporada de internet y la serie de TV). Sin embargo, estaban completamente ausentes de internet temporada 3 y todavía tienen que aparecer en la actual temporada ya que son del elenco principal. Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Asesinos